happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Characters!
Hello guys and girls, how is it going? How are ya doing? Oh well how about i... Do this blog for the first time i do a blog in here? Well, it will be about "Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Characters" Which are my favorites, before number 1 i will of course say honorable mentions and i can explain why i love these characters, if you hate any of these or tell me to change or tell me to put a character higher or lower, now remember this is my personal opinions so i respect your opinions as well if ya is pretty nice for what i choose, and many people may complain why i choose but ok i will explain as i said about why i like them, i don't maybe explain for honorable mentions but i can in the comments if anybody wonder? Anyway, here is my list: 10: Handy (-_-... *Handy scowls* Yeah, sorry Handy but keep in mind that i DO love you, but anyway... I like how ya is because that angry face is always funny and i can feel lot of your problems, i know ya feel angry that you don't have any arms, i can respect you for your issues, and you are actually a good friend and builder even if ya doesn't seem to care for other Tree Friends ya is still a good character! *Handy smiles*) 9: Lumpy (Well, Lumpy Lumpers.. XD You actually make me laugh with your stupidity, and i actually like characters with low intelligence, they are meant to make us laugh but well, i know some fans hate you, but i don't. I only hated you in... Episodes when ya isn't yourself, now eh how do i explain those episodes? You was greedy in "We're Scrooged!" And ya also ruined nature in "Every Litter Bit Hurts" Even if i am not as angry as Giggles, and i am not counting Giant Lumpy or Vampire Lumpy since these are alternative versions of ya, and on the other hand ya is actually a very sweet character, remember when ya was a better father than Pop in "Aw, Shucks!" Ya did protect the corn from the crows, and ya just gotta try to be more careful since it is just your nature being a moose since you are big but remember Lumpy that i love you for making me laugh and for deep down you have a heart to show sometimes! *Lumpy says aw and blushes*) 8: Toothy (For me, you are the most underrated character imo, right underrated that ya doesn't have enough episodes, heck ya even did not get your own TV Episode, in "Autopsy Turvy" Ya just had a minor role... Poor beaver, you are Cuddles' best friend which is sometimes seen in the show and also i feel for you when you cry because you is innocent and cute... But if i worked in TV Series i would make your episode which is long like the others ;) You deserve more episodes, and yeah, seems like that i love beavers for having the two beavers in list but i love many animals well what did anybody expect? Still hope your more useful one day! *Toothy thanks me*) 7: Giggles (Well, you are sweet and nice and tbh, you should get a stripe on the back so we know you is chipmunk and not bear or something else.. Anyway, you is perfect with Cuddles even tho ya dated more than one character i vote for Cuddles, i am still wondering where your tail is which is too small to see? You is cheerful and nice girl, also loves nature and have a cute bow on the head ;) Keep in mind that Lumpy isn't as evil as ya think btw, when ya is starring except when seeing your new house.. It depends on episode but still he is most of the time a good guy, and your giggling is cute. *Giggles is giggling*) 6: Cuddles (The MAIN character in the show who only had his main role in "In a Jam" in the TV Series, very strange that Lumpy is more focusing than you btw, ya may get more TV Series episodes in the future btw and i thought Lumpy was the main character until i noticed ya is the mascot XD But still you and Giggles is a sweet couple and you is a good friend with Toothy and almost everybody else yeah no wonder why almost everybody loves you for being friendly and cute and cuddle-able like your name lol, cuddle-able friendly and cute yeah as i said, and rabbits seem to be popular animals lol popular and ya is the only rabbit in the town huh? Mostly bears and well bears is at the top. Making fanmade character could make it a rabbit like ya, remember that Giggles is the perfect girl for ya btw and she loves ya much! *Cuddles is laughing*) 5: Mime (Well tbh, you are MORE underrated than Toothy imo, well both of ya are, i think ya deserve more love and focus, do not worry, i ain't afraid of mimes uh maybe clowns but it depends which clown we talk about but anyway, i thought it said ya was a reindeer at first but ok ya is only deer now but due in Halloween once ya was dressed up as Rudolph and thought it was clown nose at first, ya is cute imo, even tho many characters is... Ya is nice but often fails at helping others, but ya have good talent that ya never do any sound and even when ya get hurt, tho your antlers tell me you is reindeer but it counts as deer anyway but is in the deer family, you is good at skills and that miming! Ya deserve more episodes deer! *Mime pretends he is blushing*) 4: Petunia (You is a skunk but ya never smell! Ya, but ya smell like flowers since i guess so depends because nobody runs away from ya, in TV Series your only episode starring is "Wishy Washy" And ya show up and flowers dies, it is a joke because first of all, skunks only spray when they are in danger, second is that ya have OCD and that won't smell due to shall take a shower five times every day, you must been very clean i guess, and maybe only spray when ya need to like if ya used skunk spray to Disco Bear in "Blind Date" tho always thought ya used a spray can in Blind Date but is maybe your spray due to it is not seen in the episode so is smelling better after then, before i notice ya is Handy's, i thought Toothy was your beaver XD In TV Series intro ya rlly remember that ya was on a seesaw with Toothy and that ya once build a snowman with him right? Yeah the intro tells me... I ship ya with either one of the beavers or one of the squirrels, well ya is cute with all four imo, but most of all Handy! And i understand ya hate dirty stuff and all so rlly i would not like it either even if i don't have that disorder i still understand your problem and it would be nice to hang out with a beautiful skunk like you! *Petunia smiles and waves/winks at me*) 3: Flaky (Why not Flaky? She is cute but yeah like most of the other HTF Characters as well, but really you is the most innocent of them all, and listen guys who sees this blog, i do NOT care if Flaky is male or female, imo she is female ok i said imo so you can think what ya want ok i will not complain ok? I thought male at first btw but i should focus on your voice more... Maybe creators was not sure if male or female when creating ya? So in "Something Fishy" i knew they did that to confuse fans like me that ya can't decide which room or ya maybe does not understand since if it said something else then ya know? And also in "Royal Flush" I knew it was also a hint, ya is like "Hey, can i join?" And the other girls is like "Is Flaky female?" or "Did we invite her?" But Lammy let ya in so it could mean girl unless they wanted a boy who wanted to play as well to join? Anyway, yeah ah anyway and i am NOT focusing on gender as i said, as i said about voice btw, imo your screaming sounds like Toad in Super Mario and i believe a comment in wiki said so in the comments in your Character Page as well, of course somebody else voice ya but ah well, lol... Do not worry btw, your sweet and nice, if you is scared just hold my hand and i help ok? *Flaky smiles and holds hand*) 2: Russell (Russell: YAR! :D Me: That is most likely your catchphrase and only thing ya say except that you is sorry to The Mole after bumping him by accident, right after bumping him it sounds like "I'm Yarry!" But i love your "Yars!" XD Pirate Sea Otter, i was wondering what animal ya was at first, it could be cat but they won't swim like ya did sometimes, also thought beaver but your tail is different with Toothy or Handy, looks like a pancake than a waffle tail for me lol, i believe now that if i not mistaken i also thought sea otter before finding out, or otter in general! Anyway sea otters do have very flat tails as well and have very different tails than normal otters, in HTF Sea Otters is your tail but... Normal Otters maybe look like Sniffles' tail idk? Still, i would love to go on an adventure with ya! *Russell laughs and he waving hand*) Honorable Mentions: (Could also be Top 17 if i did it then it would include the order) 11: Sniffles 12: Splendid 13: Pop and Cub 14: The Mole 15: Disco Bear 16: Lifty and Shifty And 17: Flippy And number one is:.... (Well, i almost had all characters so no big surprise:....) NUTTY! :D (Nutty: AHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! :D Me: Yes, Nutty! Tbh, YOU is my favorite HTF Character ever! You is actually similiar to me, i love candy as well dude, now candy is not so much eaten by me, i eat candy when i am allowed too, anyway i have ALOT to say or talk about you! I know many people hate you but i don't, they think ya is annoying and evil but i think you is funny, nice, loves candy and deep down your heart is not made of sugar but it is normal like the rest of us! For some reason, i love your laughs and obsession with candy, is kinda cute you is but well, when ya die meanwhile did something bad i NEVER think ya deserve it, i may still like the episodes but not the way you dies if yeah it depends eh depends... So ya know? I am sad for ya that most HTF Characters isn't your friends, since ya did chase Cuddles once when he had ice cream and well, ya also stole Cub's lollipop once, but ya know what to do? To avoid problems and oh... Let's solve problems but learn your mistaken actions! Say "Sorry!" To everybody ya was mean to, trust me, Cuddles is a nice rabbit, if ya just say sorry that ya caused his death in Sweet Ride then however eh then he maybe forgive you but i hope 100% and also say sorry to Pop and Cub for what ya did to them in A Sucker for Love and they maybe still doesn't forgive you but they would hate you LESS and is then neutral over ya, ok so... I honestly ship all girls with ya.. Except Lammy! I know ya care for candy more then them but still eh ya do care for them as well but candy is your live ikr? Ok even tho Giggles is more Cuddles' type and she thinks yeah... Thinks you is annoying :( BUT you think Petunia is? XD At least i said i ship her with Toothy, Handy, Splendid and of course... You! Beaver or squirrel no matter what heh ya may clean your look then she can kiss ya ;) Wink, but imo... Pls do not hate me whoever read this but... I ship NuttyXFlaky the most! Yeah, i prefer them together anyway more then Flaky with Flippy anyway! Remember Flaky is shy and you is not, ya may clean your look like in False Alarm and then you will be a cute couple, if Flaky was in danger then ya would care for her more than the candy i am so sure! I ship you two no matter what, ok so i guess Sniffles is your BFF due to been with him in some episodes, he learned ya to be smart i believe? Well, i also for some reason thinks Russell should be BFF with Mime, and i also wish you could interact with Russell more often, Nutty! Idk about Mime and Sniffles tho but it may also work tho! Ok anyway long talk ikr because i love you so much and i do not care what people say to you and your deaths in Chew Said a Mouthful and A Sucker for Love is cruel imo and ya do not deserve them even if people said so and remember Nutty thx for talking with me even ya doesn't talk i love you ok so thx for talking to me so remember as i said Nutty Is Awesome! *Nutty laughs of joy for the nice things i have said to him*) Long tho? Long talk with Nutty ikr? Still my first blog in wiki, make sure to respect my opinions and what i decided ok guys? Also, i respect yours as well, i rarely hate any character but there are some but maybe not main then ok? Tell me what ya guys thinks ok? Be polite and... And yeah dudes now say what ya want? Anyway thx for reading and bye! Category:Blog posts